russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 targets 25 percent viewership share
April 6, 2014 IBC-13 is targeting a 25 percent audience share this year—a figure enough to make an impact in the industry, said network president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. The IBC Board of Directors and executive admitted, however, that the network faces an uphill climb if it wants to stand on equal footing with industry giants ABS-CBN and GMA 7, or win the three-way network war anytime once again and home to the PBA and NBA basketball. “We have to be realistic,” Boots told the Inquirer during the recent launch of the Kapinoy network’s first quarter program lineup at the recent press conference at Broadcast City. “Our goal is simply to get our own share of the audience base, when it keep up for privatization by the government.” Revamped programs It has a revamped major programs for feel-good viewing habit: a daily morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (succeeding Happy Morning Yehey) last January 27, the daily noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! (succeeding Lunch Break) last January 25 and the youth-oriented musical variety show every Sunday for feel-good party habit Hey it's Fans Day! (succeeding It's Partytime) last March 2. Improved ratings According to data from Kantar Media, the Kapinoy network averaged 21.6 percent in all-day audience share last year. That, Boots said, is an achievement, considering that its initial channel share was 15 percent. Boots said the network intends to keep improving its ratings in the hope of inching closer to its two rival networks, who together hold more than 60 percent of the Philippines’ audience share. Boots said considered that the flagship program PBA will air only two live games every Saturday 4-6 p.m. and Sunday 5-7 p.m., respectively. Then, we want copycats while competing with the teleseryes of the two giant networks, so we wants our positioning to be on sports, heavy dramas and light entertainment. "That represents a big part of 2014 programming," she said, adding that the Viva Tagalog movies will be shown in the primetime. To complement the Viva Tagalog movies Viva Box Office, IBC-13 also airs primetime dramas (Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo and Only Me and You), Boots said. Boots said this could be achieved by “creating shows with excellent production values.” Some of the Kapinoy network's additional programs to its first quarter lineup for this year: the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, the primetime drama series like Maghihintay Sa'yo and Only Me and You, the children's afternoon series like Anna Luna and Gaya ng Dati, the drama anthology Love Notes and the teen drama series Friends 4Ever. More than half of the network’s roster of contract artists are utilized in these teleseryes, ranging from child stars like Anna Luna's Abby Bautista and Gaya ng Dati’s Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. to the hottest primetime superstars like Janella in Wonderland’s Janella Salvador, Only Me and You’s Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, and Maghihintay Sa'yo’s Cristine Reyes. Its local news and current affairs programs such as the top-rating primetime news program Express Balita, the daily morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, the late-night newscast News Team 13, Report Kay Boss! Forum ni Randy, Good Take, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Snooky and Ben Tulfo's hard-hitting investigative public service program Bitag. Boots said the network could use more star power, although it has already signed big names in the industry are Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Cesar Montano, Cristine Reyes, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. “That issue will be addressed at some point in time,” he said. “For now we are concentrating on good stories.” The network has been gained its several No. 1 shows, including Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, PBA,'' Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, ''Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar. One of the shows that received the feel-good habit during the event was Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13's feel-good Sunday party habit-musical variety show. Featuring James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV together with today's hottest Kapinoy teen stars, it stars airing last March 2 every Sunday at 12:15 p.m. Although Hey it's Fans Day!'s time slot will be the song and dance numbers about direct competitors such as ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars, said IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi. Sunday variety show "|In terms of concept, we're concert party for the variety show, which ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars is, he tole the Inquirer. “We will offer the song-and-dance numbers and performances.” Dyogi added they they have the highest respect for ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars, especially since some of its musical performances such as Martin Nievera, Zsa Zsa Padilla and Gary Valenciano from ABS-CBN and Regine Velasquez, Christian Bautista and Janno Gibbs from GMA. APO Tanghali Na! (Monday-Saturday) and Hey it's Fans Day! (Sunday) are also part of the network's efforts to beef up its daytime program lineup, Dyogi explained. "Like what the chairman Jose Avellana said in the Ad Congress. We’ll give our daytime programming the same importance we’ve been giving our prime time."